5 Ways to Persuade Your Pet Cat to Take a Bath
by Akai Momo
Summary: Ketika majikan lain jengkel karena sang peliharaan tidak menurut untuk grooming (mandi), maka Jongin Kim tidak demikian. Karena ia telah memiliki trik ampuh khusus agar Scottish Fold kesayangannya tidak akan menolak untuk dimandikan. Berikut adalah trik ampuhnya! (Hybird!Kyungsoo Do with Human!Jongin Kim) (yaoi)


Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu bulan Mei.

Dengan langit biru yang membentang lebar, ditemani gerumun-gerumun awan putih yang sangat menggoda untuk dinodai. Angin pagi di bulan Mei tampak bersahabat, dan begitu juga bias-bias raja hari yang membelai lembut nan hangat tubuh semua orang.

Saat itu setelah musim dingin merajalela, dan setelah hari kasih sayang dunia di bulan kedua, saat musim dimana bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran dan memanja seluruh pandang mata, adalah waktu di mana cinta datang berkunjung dan menyerang para muda-mudi.

Semua orang kala itu bersemangat sekali dalam segala hal, untuk menyambut suasana lama yang selalu dirindukan kehadirannya. Si manis musim Semi.

Tetapi, mungkin tidak bagi Kyungsoo— _Scottish Fold_ muda berbulu putih salju berloreng hitam kecoklatan yang memilih bergelung di balik _bed cover_ ranjang majikannya. Menyembunyikan rapat-rapat bola mata besarnya yang bening dan mempesona dari dunia, terlelap dalam tautan mimpi yang dirajut oleh sang peri-peri cantik, dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan dunia di balik jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar karena ulah sang majikan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Jongin Kim—majikannya, merautkan wajah tidak bersahabat. Telah pergi melanglang buana ekspresi bersahabat dan jahilnya, entah kemana.

Pria muda berkulit coklat itu berkacak pinggang, menunduk dan menatap tajam ke satu arah, yaitu pada sebuah gelungan pada ranjangnya yang kini dalam kondisi yang kontras: sisi sebelah tampak sangat rapi dan sisi sebelahnya yang lain tampak sangat berantakan. Terlihat berwibawa dan berkharisma, meskipun pria muda itu hanya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur atau bersantai.

 _Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah si tampan merautkan wajah tidak bersahabat seperti itu karena kondisi ranjangnya yang seperti_ yin-yang _?_

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mendesah kasar dan tidak sabar. Sejelas-jelasnya dari raut wajahnya yang kini berubah, mengindikasikan jika pria duapuluhenam tahun itu jelas terkurung dalam perasaan jengkel. Di detik selanjutnya, tanpa _tendeng aling_ , tangan Jongin terjulur mencengkram gelungan _bed cover_ bermotif papan catur itu, lalu dengan cepat sekali menariknya dan membuangkan ke lantai krem di bawahnya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilnya kepada si _Scottish Fold_ kesayangan. Pria muda itu menaikkan sebelah tubuhnya ke ranjang, berusaha untuk memposisikan dirinya dengan kondisi setengah menindih diatas tubuh sang _hybrid_ yang masih terbuai mimpi. "Kyungsoo." Sebelah tangan Jongin terjulur menarik lembut helai-helai poni rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang berwarna putih seperti salju. "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo." Laginya.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo si manis _Scottish Fold_ itu merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas, dan Jongin pikir bawa ia akan bangun dari mimpinya sesaat lagi. Namun kembali Jongin merautkan wajah bingung sekaligus kesal manakala Kyungsoo hanya merubah posisi tidurnya saja, menjadi telentang dengan ekor panjang putihnya yang mulai melilit nakal tangan kanan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin lagi, kini dengan nadanya yang naik satu oktaf. "ayo bangun dan mandi! Sudah tiga bulan kamu tidak mandi dan semalam siapa yang janji akan bangun pagi untuk mandi?! Kyungsoo, bangun!"

 _Oh_.

Jadi, bukan karena kondisi ranjangnya yang tampak aneh, atau bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin sekedar bangun pagi dan menyapa musim semi dunia saat ini, melainkan karena Jongin Kim kesal dan jengkel akibat _Scottish Fold_ -nya yang manis malas untuk mandi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **5 Ways to Persuade Your Pet Cat to Take a Bath © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!** Kaisoo

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Yaoi/ alternative universe/ much typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** : Terkadang, bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki hewan peliharaan, adalah hal yang menjengkelkan dan menguji kesabaran jika hewan peliharaan kalian bandel di jam untuk membersihkan diri.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Jongin Kim, karena ia telah mengetahui bagaimana cara agar hewan peliharaan tercintanya yang angkuh dan manja menurut untuk mandi.

 _ **Hybird-ScottishFold!**_ Kyungsoo Do _with_ _**Human!**_ Jongin Kim

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Tahu ff 7 _Ways_ _blablabla_ dan 6 _Ways_ _blablabla_ itu? Nah, sebut saja ini seri ketiganya. Ada _reviewer_ yang minta dibuat versi si _mahaseksi_ Jongin Kim. Dan ini dia—meskipun aku berfikir bahwa ini adalah seri terpanjang dari dua seri lainnya.

3] Kenapa _Scottish Fold_? KARENA DIA SEPERTI KYUNGSOO DO VERSI _ANIMAL_ -NYA! LENGKAP DENGAN MATA YANG BULAT DAN BESAR ITU. HAHAHAHAHA. Silahkan _googling_ untuk lebih jelasnya.

4] _Rnr!please_. _**very please**_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tetapi, meskipun Jongin sudah mulai kehilangan rasa sabar, Kyungsoo tetap tidak ingin terbangun melainkan kedua tangannya meraba-raba ranjang, mencari _bed cover_ yang baru disadarinya telah hilang dari tubuhnya entah ke mana.

"Kyungsoo, bangun!"

"Ah!" jerit Kyungsoo sebal, suara teriakan Jongin yang meskipun tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat telinganya berdenging sesaat. Sepertinya Jongin lupa jika telinga kucing sangat-sangat-sangat sensitif terhadap suara. "uh-meong!"

Maka, perlahan mata bulat bening itu mulai memamerkan eksistensinya pada dunia, hanya untuk tak lama setelahnya melihat sang majikan yang merautkan wajah _bad mood_ -nya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, dan ia justru mencibir dan mengeong-ngeong berkata bahwa teriakannya mengganggu tidur. Jongin yang mendapat ngeongan yang persis seperti ibu-ibu cerewet sedang memarahi anaknya yang bandel, jelas saja semakin jengkel. Dan karena itu tanpa mengulur waktu, pria muda yang sedang _getol_ memainkan alat musik _saxophone_ itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyenderkan kesayangannya pada _head bed_.

"Kyungsoo," kata Jongin dengan kedua mata yang menatap intens bola mata bulat menggemaskan kucing peliharaannya. "kamu harus mandi, hari ini juga, tidak besok-besok."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. Lalu mengeong dan membuang pandangan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah sang majikannya yang terlewat tampan, karena ia tidak ingin ambil resiko akibat jantungnya yang berdebum-debum mengila karenanya. "Meong." Katanya lagi.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan tingkah sang peliharaannya yang berubah mendadak. "Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya sepihak. Membuat Kyungsoo sekejap menolehkan kepalanya menatap sebal Jongin yang memaksa. "pokoknya kamu harus _grooming_ hari ini. Bulumu mulai kotor dan kamu bau, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka kucing bau."

Seharusnya, hari sabtu kemarin adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk _grooming_ di _pet shop_ langganan. Tetapi karena ia sedang sibuk sekali dari pagi hingga malam, akhirnya Kyungsoo bahagia bukan kepalang karena ia tidak mandi. Lalu, karena Jongin baru hari ini mendapatkan jatah libur dari kesibukannya yang padat dan karena toko tutup di hari minggu, akhirnya Jongin mnemutuskan untuk memandikan sendiri _Scottish Fold_ -nya. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa dugaannya yang berkata bahwa Kyungsoo akan menurut ketika akan ia mandikan, adalah dugaan yang sangat salah besar.

Juga, Jongin pun tersadar akan tabiat kucing yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari dulu sampai sekarang: manja, angkuh _plus_ keras kepala. Terutama untuk kucing jenis ras seperti Kyungsoo.

Karena itu, Kyungsoo tetap _keukeuh_ pada ketidakinginannya untuk mandi, hingga akhirnya Jongin pun memutuskan untuk membujuk Kyungsoo dengan bujukan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[1.| Membujuk dengan mainan kesukaan.]**

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan agak tergesa-gesa menuju tas kantor yang tergeletak di permukaan sofa, tersembunyi di balik jas abu-abu kantornya. Si manis Kyungsoo hanya diam, berkedip-kedip lucu dan menunggu apa yang hendak Jongin tunjukan dibalik punggungnya. "aku tahu kamu akan menyukai ini," lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum-senyum. "nah, ini buat kamu, sayangku."

Itu adalah bingkisan dengan isi berupa beberapa bola berwarna-warni, berbahan karet yang aman dan memakai pewarna yang aman pula—bola mainan khusus bayi, seperti itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jelas sangat girang. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat, terdapat kilau-kilau cantik di sana. Ia berjingkat-jingkat di ranjang, tubuhnya yang berisi memantul-mantul dan kedua tangannya terjulur untuk meraih bola-bola karet keinginannya.

Jongin yang mendapatkan respon luar biasa itu menyeringai dalam hati, benak liciknya mulai meyakinkan diri bahwa cara ini memiliki kemungkinan sukses untuk membujuk Kyungsoo agar menurut bersedia mandi hari ini. Maka, diberikannya bola-bola karet itu, yang langsung saja direbut Kyungsoo—tali plastik yang membungkus bola-bola karet itu ia robek paksa, hingga isinya berhamburan dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo terserang histeria kegembiraan.

Bahkan anak itu tertawa ketika sebuah bola karet berwarna hijau muda menghantam dahinya. Membuat Jongin Kim semakin gemas.

"Senang," bokong Jongin menghantam ranjang. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan _pet_ -nya, dan karena Kyungsoo sangat sensitif dengan suara, maka _Scottish Fold_ tersebut bisa mendengar gumaman sang majikan. "dengan bola-bola karetnya?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, lalu tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia mengangguk dan menggumam mengiyakan. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya: mengigit-gigit bolanya dengan gemas hingga liurnya membasahi permukaan benda itu.

"Kalau begitu," jari kanan Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, membiarkan air liur sang kucing manis membasahinya. "kamu mau, 'kan, mandi? Tenang saja, bola-bola karet kesayanganmu itu boleh kamu bawa ke kamar mandi." Bujuknya lagi.

Dan semua terasa cepat sekali.

Dua detik setelah Jongin berkata demikian, Kyungsoo dengan beringas melempar bola karet bekas gigitannya kepada Jongin tepat mengenai tengah wajah—di hidung klasiknya. Membuat seluruh air liur yang tercecer di permukaan benda bulat itu berpindah drastis membasahi sebagian wajah tampan sang majikan. Setelahnya tanpa rasa bersalah dan sangat berani, Kyungsoo langsung menendang perut kotak-kotak Jongin dan kemudian meringkuk dengan kesibukannya yang kembali menggigit bola-bola karet lainnya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin meringkuk kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya yang beberapa detik lalu ditendang cukup beringas oleh _pet_ -nya yang sedang dalam mode memberontak. Ia meringis-ringis, dan berterima kasih karena tendangan Kyungsoo tidak menyasar _aset_ berharga dan _masa depan_ nya.

"Kyungsoo," gumam Jongin disertai ringisan. "kenapa kamu beginikan aku? Ini sakit sekali, sumpah." Jujurnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo sedang bermain permainan berpura-pura tuli, karena itu dia tidak membalas dan semakin menghanyutkan diri merasakan sensasi geli ketika gigi kucingnya mengigit-gigit gemas permukaan bola-bola karet kesayangan.

 _Nyuuurkk.. nyuurk.. nyuuurk.._ "uh~ ung~ _meong_ - _meong_ - _meong_."

 _Poor_ _Jongin_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[2.| Memainkan permainan** _ **catch-me-if-you-can**_ **.]**

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya Jongin bertopang dagu, tubuhnya telungkup tidak begitu jauh dari ringkukan tubuh si manis _Scottish Fold_ -nya. Dalam matanya yang menatap lurus ke wajah Kyungsoo, ia melamunkan beberapa cara yang dirasa ampuh membujuk Kyungsoo menurut untuk mandi.

Sementara Kyungsoo, anak itu masih sibuk dengan gigit mengigit bola karetnya yang berwarna biru _navy_. Telinganya yang menekuk di bagian ujung—ciri khas rasnya, bergetar-getar, begitu juga dengan ekor panjangnya yang meliuk-liuk lihai. Terkadang, ujungnya menelusup dan membelai-belai nakal kulit kecoklatan Jongin yang tersembunyi dibalik t-shirt hitamnya.

Jongin merasa geli tentu saja, jadi pria itu menarik lembut ekor sang _pet_ , mengelitik ujungnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Dasar nakal." Ujarnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan jahil Kyungsoo. "dasar anak nakal, ck." Dan dengan cekatan, ekor berbulu putih salju itu terlepas bebas dari genggaman hangat sang majikan, dan menari-nari di udara kembali.

"Hei, Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin lima menit kemudian, tubuhnya kini berubah posisi menjadi telentang, dengan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. "apa kamu tidak bosan bermain dengan bola-bola karet itu? Kamu hanya mengigit-gigitnya saja," Lanjut Jongin. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan petunjuk dan _hidayah_ tentang cara selanjutnya yang ia gunakan untuk membujuk Kyungsoo mandi pagi ini. "itu tidak seru."

Itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan sang _Scottish Fold_ putih salju. Bibirnya yang berbentuk _heart-lips_ itu berhenti mengigit-gigit, menyisakan tautan benang air liur yang telah membasahi seluruh permukaan bola karetnya. "uu? _Meong_?"

"Iya," Jongin beranjak bangun tiba-tiba, yang entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengikuti untuk begitu pula. "aku punya permainan seru yang dijamin tidak membuatmu bosan, sayangku." Yakin pria itu. "bagaimana, mau?"

"... oke." Jawab singkat si manis Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun rona merah di wajahnya yang berkulit putih susu dan kilau-kilau cantik di kedua irisnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia sangat bersemangat untuk permainan baru yang majikannya tawarkan. "Oke, Jong- _uu-meong_ -in."

"Bagus, tunggu di sini!"

" _Meong_?"

Jongin girang, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo kembali berhasil dipancing oleh akan bulusnya yang tidak terkira. Maka, tanpa membuang waktu, ia beranjak dari ranjang, berlari tergopoh-gopoh meraih sebuah dasi biru _navy_ yang tergeletak di tiang gantungan baju sudut kamar, lalu kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk manis menunggu permainannya.

Selanjutnya, Jongin memposisikan diri di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, memasangkan dasi miliknya melilit untuk menutupi kedua bola mata mempesona si manis. Awalnya, Kyungsoo terkejut dan memberontak kecil untuk menghalangi Jongin melakukan itu padanya, namun ketika Jongin berkata bahwa menutup penglihatannya adalah bagian dari permainan yang ia janjikan, akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut meskipun agak ragu.

Limabelas menit kemudian, Jongin mendengus puas. Kyungsoo kini sedang dalam kondisi tidak bebas melihat sekitar, dan itulah tujuan terselubung dari permainan yang ditawarkannya.

"Ne, Kyungsoo," bisik Jongin. Hidungnya yang minimalis mengendus-endus bau rambut hitam legamnya yang teramat lembut, menggoda telinga kucingnya yang bergetar merasa geli sekali. Sejujurnya, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak mandi selama tiga bulan lamanya, tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan bau alami Kyungsoo yang seperti bau tetesan hujan yang turun menghantam bumi. Namun, karena Kyungsoo adalah tipe _hybird_ yang mudah terserang penyakit karena jarang membersihkan diri, itu sebabnya Jongin _getol-getol_ menjaga kebersihan tubuh Kyungsoo tersayangnya. Meskipun itu harus memakai cara licikpun. "kamu tahu kenapa matamu harus di tutup?"

" _Meong_?"

"Karena permainannya adalah, tangkap-aku-jika-kamu-bisa." Kini hidung pria Kim itu menjalar mengendus-endus bau kesukaannya di ceruk kanan leher sang _pet_. Ia tahu jika _pet_ -nya merasa kegelian, tetapi ia tidak peduli karena bau tubuhnya membuatnya menjadi pecandu parah. "aturan wajibnya yaitu kamu harus menangkapku dengan tanpa melihat. Seru, 'kan?"

" _Meong_!" pekik Kyungsoo spontan karena daun telingan digigit-gigit gemas Jongin. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu meminta maaf sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sana. "aah- _meong_ ~" dayu Kyungsoo begitu Jongin mengecup-ngecup lubang telinga manusianya dibalik helai-helai rambut hitam semalam.

"Dan cara permainannya adalah, kamu harus menangkapku dengan mata tertutup kain dan hanya diberi petunjuk suaraku," bisik Jongin disertai desahan berat. "kamu hafal suaraku, benar?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar-getar. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, namun ia tidak akan menampik sensasi tersendiri akibat Jongin Kim yang kini sedang menggodanya—oh ya, Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Jongin sedang melakukan _sexual harrasement_ padanya, karena siapa yang tidak akan hafal _kode-kode_ nya jika kamu telah tinggal cukup lama bersama _sex lovers_ macam tuan Kim ini? Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah salah satunya.

Saat itu, yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan adalah mengangguk kikuk—cukup untuk membuat Jongin paham jika Kyungsoo mengerti. Kyungsoo memang pet yang pintar sekali, _dalam segala hal_.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah mengerti," Jongin beranjak dari posisinya, sambil menarik perlahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhkan dengan bahasa tubuh untuk ikut berdiri. "ayo kita mulai permainannya, Kyungsoo."

".. uh, oke."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Aku di sini, Kyungsoo." Jongin dengan lincah mengambil jarak aman. "tangkap kalau kamu bisa, sayangku!"

Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri jika permainan itu sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana kikuknya ia berjalan menggapai Jongin dengan mata tertutup oleh selehai dasi berwarna gelap, bagaimana ragunya ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah agar dekat dengan Jongin berada—takut tersandung atau membentur properti kamar, bagaimana kesalnya ia karena tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh tubuh tegap sempurna majikannya, dan bagaimana bahagianya ia karena hanya berhasil menyentuh dada bidang Jongin melalui ujung jarinya saja—ia memekik heboh dan mengeong-ngeong berisik.

Tetapi Jongin tidak memarahinya, ia justru ikut tertawa dan memancing-mancing Kyungsoo lagi untuk menangkapnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang tidak beres dalam permainan ini.

Kyungsoo menduga-duga bahwa Jongin seperti sedang membawanya menuju suatu tempat—suatu tempat yang samar-samar ia mulai mengingat arahnya berada. Selain itu, semakin lama, telinga kucingnya yang sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian itu samar-samar mendengar bunyi tetesan air.

... _bunyi tetesan air-meong?_ , batinnya ragu dan mulai curiga.

Maka, Kyungsoo pun berhenti mendadak, lalu tanpa seizin Jongin, ia membuka penutup matanya—hanya untuk kemudian mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar, dengan Jongin yang kini berdiri tegang beberapa meter mendekati _bathtub_ , _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air setengah badan dan tercampur aroma buah tropis kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo marah, sangat. Maka dari itu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meringkuk nyaman dan mengigit-gigiti bola karetnya, sang _Scottish Fold_ manis tersebut menghampiri Jongin, mencakar wajahnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit darah pada pucuk hidung dan dahinya, lalu berteriak terbata-bata saking kesalnya: "Jongin jelek! _Meong_ -Kyungsoo marah! Huh!"

Mengabaikan Jongin yang meratapi wajah tampannya telah dilecehkan Kyungsoo yang dalam masa pemberontakan di depan cermin kamar mandi. Meraung-raung sedih dalam hati, menganggap bahwa ketampanannya sedikit banyak hilang karena _strecthmark_ yang dibuat Kyungsoo dengan tangan berkuku panjangnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[3.| Mengancamnya bahwa kamu tidak akan melakukan/ memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.]**

"Sudah cukup, Kyungsoo—kucing manisku yang bandel!" seru Jongin beranjak dari dalam kamar mandi, setelah puas menikmati hasil karya Kyungsoo yang telah diobati dengan betadine di kotak P3K rak kamar mandi.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran, dan Jongin tidak peduli jika wajahnya yang terluka menjadi perih akibat tarikan otat wajahnya yang merautkan ekspresi kesal. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus mandi hari ini juga—pagi dan saat ini juga, tidak nanti-nanti, tidak besok-besok!"

Ada pernyataan kuno yang mengatakan _"diam-diam menghanyutkan"_ , dan itu sangat berlaku bagi Jongin Kim.

Karena, meskipun ia adalah pria muda yang baik dan memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi, bukan berarti ia tidak mampu untuk murka besar. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini, ketika suasana pagi yang seharusnya menjadi suasana sempurna untuk bersantai di akhir pekan. Dan bagi pria muda itu, jika saja Kyungsoo mau menurut, ia tidak akan sudi menguras sabar dan emosi hingga hampir titik tertinggi saat ini.

Tapi waktu berkata lain, demikian pula dengan kekeraskepalaan _Scottish Fold_ manis itu.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo," Jongin pusing, dan jari-jarinya sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berkedut-kedut. "kalau kamu tidak mau mandi sekarang juga, aku tidak mau lagi membelikan apa yang kamu," saat itu, Jongin menyadari bahwa tubuh berisi Kyungsoo berjengit kaget.

 _Oh, sepertinya ini akan benar-benar berhasil!_ —pikiran licik Jongin kembali memberikan gagasan masuk akal.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pasti, menyembunyikan seringai dibalik jari-jari tangan yang mengapit dagunya. "Iya, benar. Aku tidak akan mau lagi memberikan apa yang kamu minta, termasuk itu adalah bola-bola karet baru atau bola-bola benang wol baru."

Jongin berteriak _eureka!_ dalam benaknya ketika melihat Kyungsoo melirik-lirik gelisah—benar dugaannya, Kyungsoo mungkin akan mengalah daripada resiko tidak dibelikan kedua jenis benda kesukaannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan memberikan salmon kesukaanmu, atau makarel, ataupun sarden mahal itu—

"termasuk _snack_ kering whisk*s, sayangku. Sumpah dua jari."

Jongin terkeh-kekeh ketika Kyungsoo mulai bergerak gelisah. Bahkan ekor yang semula menari-nari di udara, kini hanya meliuk-liuk tak bersemangat.

"Oh, ya," Jongin mengompori untuk yang terakhir kali. "aku juga tidak akan pernah membawamu lagi jalan-jalan keluar, termasuk bertemu dengan Tao atau Baekhyun."

Di bagian itu, tubuh Kyungsoo yang semula meringkuk gelisah, menjadi diam—diam persis seperti benda mati. Jongin terkejut tentu saja, ia takut jika Kyungsoo terkesan _step_ mendadak. Tetapi pria Kim itu tidak bergerak segera, untuk memberi pertolongan pertama.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, secepat itu Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi, menoleh ke belakang dan menubrukkan bola mata besarnya yang mempesona, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang, melangkah dengan perlahan-lahan sambil matanya sesekali melirik wajah Jongin yang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa menang—

—hanya demi melihat tangan Kyungsoo menjulur mengambil bed cover yang tergeletak malang di lantai kamar, menariknya dengan susah payah karena berat, lalu kembali meringkuk di ranjang bersembunyi dibalik bed cover itu, setelah ia menoleh dengan ekspresi merendah dengan lidah yang ia julurkan: "Jongin jelek! Huh! _Meong_ -kalau tidak mau, Kyungsoo- _meong_ -lakukan- _meong_ -sendiri! Huh!"

"..."

"Kyungsoo- _meong_ -juga bisa minta ke Kris _hyung_ - _meong_ -atau Chanyeol _hyung_ - _meong_! Mereka baik dan tampan- _meong_! Huh!"

 _Skakmat, Jongin Kim. Skakmat_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[4.| Membujuk dengan berkata bahwa kamu ikut mandi bersamanya.]**

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Jongin membantingkan diri di ranjang, sebelah Kyungsoo yang ia tebak dibaliknya sedang mengigit-gigit mainan barunya, tidak peduli hal itu melainkan memilih untuk memeluk gemas _Scottish Fold_ langkanya.

Jongin menggeram sebal, lalu meraung-raung lirih dan meracau bahwa Kyungsoo kucing yang nakal tapi tetap disayang olehnya—kesayangannya yang tidak akan tergantikan. Dan Jongin tidak tahu, jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas dan bahkan membalasnya dengan bisik-bisik _malu aku juga, Jongin-meong!_.

Hening menenangkan, _plus_ dengan angin musim semi yang membawa butir-butir kecil bunga cantik yang bermekaran, juga bias-bias sang raja hari yang masih merangkak perlahan-lahan dituntun waktu. Suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk kembali terlelap dalam dekapan si cantik peri mimpi. Begitu pula bagi Kyungsoo di balik dekapan Jongin dan _bed cover_ yang penuh dengan bau khas tubuh majikannya—wangi _mint_ bercampur apel hijau.

Hendak Kyungsoo menyerah akibat buaian kantuk, kesadarannya yang menipis kembali tertahan saat Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya, menjauh turun dari ranjang diselingi decakan menyerah: "Baiklah, hari ini kamu menang, Kyungsoo. Tapi besok, bersama denganku berangkat kerja, kamu akan aku bawa ke _petshop_ untuk di- _grooming_." Katanya.

 _Yey!_ , pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongin menyerah, _Scottish_ _Fold_ itu menyamankan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Namun, matanya yang bulat terbuka, agak melotot dengan bolanya yang berkaca-kaca terkejut dengan ujaran Jongin selanjutnya.

"Tapi, itu terserah kamu saja, ya, mau memilih _grooming_ di _petshop_ atau _mandi bersama_ denganku."

Yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu adalah, ketika saat itu Jongin menyeringai lebar-licik-sekaligus tampan dengan tatapan merendah kearahnya. Bersidekap angkuh layaknya bos besar dan tatapannya seolah bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak tawaran yang satu ini.

Tidak lama Jongin berdiri di tempat, ia pun mengajak kaki-kakinya yang dibalutkan celana _training_ biru _navy_ menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya masih menjeblak terbuka. Bibirnya mengerucut dan bersiul-siulan melantukan melodi lagu santai, sebelah tangannya menaikturunkan ujung baju, merasa gerah karena berkeringat hanya demi membujuk Kyungsoo yang tetap _keukeuh_ tidak ingin _grooming_.

Masuklah ia ke dalam kamar mandi, melangkah pasti menuju bathtub yang air hangatnya berubah menjadi dingin, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau boros air saat ini hanya untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Maka, dinyalakannya air keran untuk memenuhi bak _bathtub_ , dan sambil menunggu waktu tepat, Jongin menggeser tubuh ke sebuah kabinet yang terpasang menggantung di dinding tak jauh dari _bathtub_ tersebut, mencari botol aroma terapi untuk ia gunakan saat berendam nanti.

Pria Kim itu tuangkan cairan aroma terapi berbau lavender dan jeruk nipis itu, membuat wanginya menyebar mengisi sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan setelah ia letakkan kembali botol aroma terapi berbentuk klasik itu pada kabinet, ketika Jongin hendak membuka _t-shirt_ -nya, pria itu menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengintip-ngintip canggung dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang tidak ia tutup rapat.

Jongin menyeringai kecil, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sambil berkata, "Kenapa, Kyungsoo?" membuat Kyungsoo—yang ternyata pengintip tersebut menjengitkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengigit-gigit gugup bibir _heart lips_ bawahnya, mengerat-ngeratkan tangannya yang mencengkram daun pintu.

Tanpa balasan dari pertanyaannya, Jongin membalikkan setengah badannya ke belakang, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nakal dan seringai liciknya yang masih terpasang—tertawa dalam hati ketika Kyungsoo melotot senang sekali (Oh, Jongin bisa melihat kilau-kilaunya ketika mata Kyungsoo bertubrukkan dengan bentuk perutnya yang bagus) dibalik intipan malu-malunya, lalu bertanya lagi:

"Kenapa masih berdiri diam di balik pintu itu? Kamu tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dan _mandi_ _bersama_ denganku?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **[5.| selanjutnya terserah kamu..]**

Ini diluar dugaannya, karena Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jongin akan membujuknya dengan cara ini—cara licik jenius yang tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak, baik dengan tolakan halus maupun tolakan kasar seperti sebelumnya yang telah ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo— _Scottish Fold_ manis langka berbulu putih salju itu sangat menyukai tubuh Jongin. Menyukai bagaimana rupa lekukannya yang sempurna, bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak meskipun tidak seekstrem para binaragawan, melihat bagaimana otot-otot melengkapi raganya yang tegap dan besar, yang selalu mendekapnya dan membawanya terbuai oleh rasa hangat yang khas.

Dan Kyungsoo menyukai ketika tubuh itu tanpa busana _hanya di depannya_. _Hanya_ untuk mata indahnya saja yang diperkenankan oleh sang pemilik raga, melihatnya tanpa penghalang sedikitpun melekat.

Terutama ketika sang majikan sedang dalam kondisi dominan seksualnya menjadi aktif luar biasa—membuatnya kewalahan namun tak bisa menolak tawaran birahi menyenangkan yang mengerumuni tubuh lemasnya.

Seperti saat ini, setelah Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu mengangguk dibalik ambang pintu, setelah _hybird_ itu masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, berjalan canggung menuju Jongin yang menunggunya sambil bersidekap dan memamerkan seringai kemenangan, Kyungsoo jatuh dalam rengkuhan Jongin yang mulai menginvasi—kuasai tubuhnya.

 _Scottish Fold_ manis itu selalu-selalu-dan akan selalu ingat sensasi ketika jari jemari Jongin meraba dan merayap di tubuhnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Selalu ingat sensasi dimana jari-jari Jongin yang kasar dan kuat itu menelusuri kulit pahanya yang terekpos bebas; sensasi ketika jari-jari pria Kim seksi naik semakin tinggi, menelusup ke dalam baju piyama besar pinjaman miliknya dan meraba sekilas garis selangkangannya yang tidak terlindungi kain apapun; lalu jari-jari itu menggelitik bulu rambut bawahnya, kemudian merayap mengusap-usap perutnya, menggelitik lubang pusarnya, setelah itu beralih untuk bermain-main lihai di punggungnya yang melengkung-lengkung karena kegelian; dan hingga pada akhirnya keluar dari balik punggungnya dan memilih untuk melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama.

" _meong_.."

".. hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak lantas menjawab, terlampau malu untuk mengutarakannya. Maka, ia memilih diam sambil kedua tangannya yang gemetar lucu mengusap-usap perut kotak milik Jongin yang terpampang jelas menggodanya. Sesekali, ia melirik Jongin yang memandangnya jenaka, seolah sedang menggodanya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang tertahan pada kerongkongannya.

"Ada apa, sayangku?"

"uh.."

"Katakan saja."

"...," Kyungsoo memandangnya melas. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher sang majikan yang kini sedang sibuk melepaskan piyamanya, setelah semua kancing telah terlepas. "... cium- _meong_."

Tanpa kata, bibir Jongin mendarat di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Mengecup-kecup hampir keseluruhan tempat yang telah dihias kilau keringat, lalu mengigit-gigit gemas dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu, kemudian mengulum sekilas dan mencium-ciumnya kembali. Hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo berjengit dan melemas, menopang tubuhnya yang perlahan kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri kepada tubuh tegap sang majikannya, bibirnya terbuka kecil dan mengalunkan pekik-desah-leguh lirih yang mendayu-dayu menantang telinga Jongin.

"ngg-ah.. ah.."

"hh.. hh.. aah- _meong_ ~"

"Jongin-ah-ah.. _meong_ -Jongin.."

Di sisi lain, Jongin berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali terlalu cepat—karena ia masih ingin _bermain-main_ (melakukan _sexual harassement_ , tentu saja) lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo-nya setelah hampir satu bulan ia tidak menjamah tubuh sintal menggoda _hybird_ langka itu, ditawan oleh kesibukan di kantor dan segala tetek bengeknya. Maka dari itu, sambil dengan bibirnya yang menari-nari lincah diantara ceruk leher-rahang-dan telinga sang _Scottish Fold_ tersebut, kaki-kakinya membawa Kyungsoo melangkah mundur menuju bilik kaca tempat biasa untuk mandi _shower_.

Setidaknya, di tempat itu ia akan lebih jelas mendengar gaungan manja namanya berkali-kali dan raungan penuh nikmat yang akan Kyungsoo lantunkan.

Dan di tempat itu pula, dirinya akan bebas membuat Kyungsoo _kotor sekotor-kotornya_ , hingga _Scottish Fold_ itu tidak akan membangkang untuk membersihkan diri hari ini juga.

.

.

"Ngg-aah.. ah.."

Tubuh depan _Scottish Fold_ itu menempel sempurna pada dinding kaca bilik _shower_. Kedua pipinya yang merona hebat sama seperti kondisi bibirnya yang membengkak kini saling bercumbu dengan sensasi basah bilik kaca tersebut, sementara dengan kedua tangannya yang menggaruk-garuk bilik kaca hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring ngilu karena menggunakan kukunya yang cukup panjang.

Tidak peduli dengan air liur yang berbondong-bondong mencuat dari baik sudut bibir, mengotori kaca bilik dan terjun bebas melalui jalur air pada tubuhnya yang indah.

"ngg.. nggh-ah-ah.. _meong_ -ah- _meong_."

Tubuhnya menungging tajam (khas tubuh kucing yang sangat lentur pada umumnya), mempersilahkan jari-jari nakal nan lihai sang majikan bergerilya pada kulit di privasinya yang terbuka lebar—keduanya: penis dan lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut dan basah sekali. Basah sekali, akibat permainan luar biasa Jongin pada bagian dalamnya, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai itu.

"Jongin-ah-Jongin-ah-ah.. _meong_ -ah."

Dari ujung rambut hitamnya yang basah karena siraman air hangat dari _shower_ hingga ujung kaki yang jari-jarinya selalu mengerat menahan sensasi, bergetar-getar dihantam rasa nikmat yang dipersembahkan Jongin Kim kepada si manis Kyungsoo. Termasuk pula ekornya yang meliuk-liuk lemah di udara, getaran tampak jelas di permukaan dan demikian dengan kedua telinga kucingnya yang sayu.

Bahkan, jika Jongin mendorong-dorong kasar titik nikmatnya di dalam sana, tak jarang ekor Kyungsoo akan melilit sebelah pergelangan tangan Jongin dan memeluknya dengan tak berdaya.

"hu-uuh.. uh.. ouh- _meong_.." Kyungsoo dilingkupi kabut nafsu yang besar, persis ketika masa _heat_ -nya tiba. "ouh.. ouh-Jongin-ngg-yaah.. yaah.."

"Di sini, hm?" Jongin berkata dibalik punggungnya yang sedang digigit-gigit gemas. "Kamu menyukai aku mendorong-dorong titik ini, Kyungsoo?"

"ngg-" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. "ngg-Jongin... _meong_ - _meong_ - _meong_.."

Jongin tahu, jika Kyungsoo yang berisik mengeong-ngeong seperti itu di kondisi seperti ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa ia akan tiba—maka, ia menggerakkan dengan cepat hantaman-hantaman nikmat pada rongga dalam lubang anal Kyungsoo, sekaligus mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Kyungsoo yang basah dan berkali-kali mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

"Ah-ah.."

"Oh, Kyungsoo, di dalam sini panas sekali," Jongin dengan sengaja menggaruk-garuk dinding rektum Kyungsoo yang lembut dan sensitif. Membuat Kyungsoo _kelonjotan_ dan tubuhnya berjengit berkali-kali ketika Jongin terus melakukan itu. "panas dan nikmat," sengaja pula Jongin melakukan _dirty talk_ -nya yang tidak pernah ada sensor. "ingin rasanya penis kesayanganmu masuk dan menghajar tempat menggiurkan ini."

"ngg- _meong_ - _meong_ -ngg.. ah-ouh.." Kyungsoo semakin gerah begitu Jongin membisikkan kalimat-kalimat nakal itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya kuasa untuk menghentikannya.

"Oh, ya, aku akan menghajarmu, Kyungsoo. Sampai kamu lelah, sampai kamu lemas," Jongin menjilat-jilat pundak, ceruk leher, telinga dan rahang basah Kyungsoo dari belakang. "sampai kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain diam manis dalam dekapanku, merasakan sensasi ketika sperma kita berdua mengotori dirimu sendiri—luar dan dalam."

"ah-ah.. ng-" Kyungsoo tidak tahan, sangat-sangat-sangat tidak tahan setelah itu, hingga akhirnya ia berteriak nyaring disertai ngeongnya lepas, memenuhi gendang telinga Jongin yang otomatis terekam dalam memorinya.

.

.

 _Heart-lips_ miliknya terbuka, mempersilahkan saliva terjun bebas menuju lantai dingin bilik _shower_ tempatnya dijamah liar. Dibalik matanya yang menyayu dan menjuling akibat dihantam sensasi nikmat tiada tara, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menyisakan paling tidak sedikit kesadaran untuk menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar-getar tak berdaya—membungkuk tajam ditopang oleh dinding kaca bilik _shower_.

"Haa-haa-haa-haa.. ah.. _meong_ -ah-ah.."

Nafas beratnya yang hangat dan memburu.

"ngg-ngg-Jongin.. haa-haa.. _meong_ - _meong_.."

"Oh, Kyungsoo kesayanganku yang rapat luar biasa lubangnya."

Wajahnya yang merah sekali, menjalar hingga kedua telinga manusianya dan berkumpul pada tengkuk dibalik helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang lepek karena berkeringat.

"ng-aah-ah..-hh.-haa.."

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo- _oh_!-kamu menjepitku, sayang."

Jantungnya yang berdegup-degup dan perutnya yang seperti terdapat letusan kembang api di dalam sana.

"haa-haa- _meong_ - _meong_ - _meong_.. Jo-Jongin! Ah! Pelan-pe-pelaaaan.. ah! Ah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya dengan pelan- _hhaa_ - _hhaa_ - _haa_.. jika kamu nakal sekali dengan meremas-remas milikku seluar biasa ini?"

Dan majikannya yang punya seribusatu alasan untuk hal macam _ini_ —Kyungsoo sebal, tetapi tidak pernah sedetikpun terpikirkan bahwa ia membenci cara _bicara kotor_ Jongin yang bervariasi.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo kembali mengeong-ngeong berisik sekali. Tubuhnya yang bergetar-getar semakin bergetar dan ia berpikir aneh bahwa ia merasa jika kaki-kakinya di bawah sana sudah akan berubah menjadi _jelly_. Itu membuatnya menjerit-jerit aneh, kombinasi antara jeritan nikmat-isak tangis pasrah-dan rengekkan manja, meminta Jongin untuk lebih cepat bergerilya pada lubang analnya, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar terjatuh lemas di lantai bilik _shower_.

Di belakang, Jongin yang mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjemput klimaksnya, memutuskan untuk mengusap-usap sensual sebelah bokong bulat nan kenyal yang bergoyang-goyang milik _Scottish Fold_ dalam rengkuhannya karena ulahnya, lalu meraba-raba nakal paha bagian dalamnya yang lembab dan dihiasi lendir-lendir lengket bau amis yang khas, hingga merayap menuju penis Kyungsoo yang berdenyut-denyut dan memerah lucu—yang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

"Ah-ah-ah.." Kyungsoo menunduk. Menempelkan sebelah pipinya pada dinding kaca, mentapa sayu bayang Jongin yang terbentuk di sana, mengagagahinya dengan perkasa. "hha-hha.. meong-meong-meong! Ha-ha-haaaa!"

"Ya, sayangku, keluarkan saja selepas-lepasnya.. ah-ah-ah."

Dan tak lama, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar mengeluarkannya dengan selepas mungkin—tubuhnya yang menungging tajam mengejang, begitu pula dengan bulu-bulu ekor plus telinga kucingnya, dan bibir hatinya yang merah delima menganga hebat. Lendir dalam tubuhnya yang terkumpul dalam _skrotum_ keluar dengan cukup deras—lima enam kali semburan panjang, mendarat sempurna pada dinding kaca, lantai bahkan hingga memantul dari dinding kaca bilik menuju perutnya yang kaku karena ototnya mengejang.

Seperti yang sudah Kyungsoo duga, sehabis ia menjemputnya, ia pasti akan jatuh merosot, kedua kakinya yang tidak lagi memberikan toleransi untuk menopang tubuhnyang yang hampir lemas tak berdaya.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak berpikir bahwa Jongin akan langsung menyetubuhinya di sesi berikutnya—bahkan merubah posisi menjadi duduk, dengan dirinya yang masih menghadap dinding kaca bilik. Mau tidak mau, jeritan yang semula terdengar lirih dan lemas, menjadi nyaring dengan variasi nada kesukaan sang majikan.

"Ouh! Ooh-ohh-aah-aa-hh.. haa."

"Ouh-ouh! Kyungsoo manis, _oh_ -Kyungsoo seksi, _oh_ -Kyungsoo nikmat—sangat-sangat-sangat!" Racau Jongin. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit-langit bilik, memperlihatkan urat leher dan jakunnya membentuk tajam. Terhanyut dengan servis lubang anal Kyungsoo pada penisnya di dalam, namun tidak mengurangi tenaga kedua tangannya dan pinggulnya untuk menjingkat-jingkatkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sayang," katanya. "aku benar-benar akan membuatmu- _ngg_ - _ah_!-sangat lemas sehabis ini!" jerit Jongin menggila.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo meraih klimaks-nya untuk yang kesekian kali—masih dengan sebagian menghantam dinding kaca bilik hingga memantul ke tubuhnya yang dibajiri peluh, membuatnya tampak berkilau-kilau ditampar bias cahaya lampu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo sangat lemas, dan ia tahu Jongin juga begitu karena pria Kim itu akhirnya klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka memulai.

Kyungsoo pikir, dengna begini ia akan lepas dan langsung ke inti— _grooming_. Tapi, begitu Jongin memposisikannya menjadi menungging, lalu memutar balikkan tubuhnya yang masih berjengit-jengit kecil karena air mani Jongin yang masih mencuat-cuat memenuhi rongga analnya—menjadikannya telentang dengan pria Kim menatap penuh hasrat yang belum hilang sedikitpun.

" _Meong_.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah melas. Karena sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki toleransi tenaga lagi untuk melayani nafsu Jongin saat ini—Jongin memang seperti _sex god_ kalau sudah lama tidak mencumbunya, yang otomatis lubang anal _plus_ tubuhnya dipertaruhkan kini. " _meong_.. tidak- _meong_ -Jongin.. sudah—"

Bibir Jongin membungkam bibir Kyungsoo, membawanya kepada pangutan dalam penuh cinta dan hasrat birahi menggebu. Lidahnya merongrong menerobos rongga mulut sang _Scottish Fold_ tak berdaya tanpa izin, menyapu seluruh sudut-sudut di dalamnya. Kedua tangan berkulit coklat eksotis itu kembali merayap-rayap di permukaan tubuhnya, mengirimkan sengatan khas yang telah dikenal oleh tubuh dan otak Kyungsoo—berusaha memancing kembali birahi bercintanya yang sesaat surut akibat rasa lelah, dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jongin tidak akan pernah gagal untuk melakukan itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sang _Scottish Fold_ itu mendesah lirih, lalu menjerit ketika tangan besar nan hangat sang majikan meremas-remas gemas kedua dadanya hingga ia refleks membusung manja.

Pusing menerpa Kyungsoo, karena itulah kedua tangan si manis ini meraih tengkuk Jongin dan meremas-remas nakal helai-helai rambut sang majikan—meminta kesadaran sekaligus memberikan bahasa tubuh bahwa ia telah sukses dibawah kendali Jongin, _lagi_.

Jongin, begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mulai lupa diri dan berada di awang-awang kesadaran, secepat dan seperlahan mungkin mengeluarkan penisnya dan memposisikannya untuk merapat pada penis mungil—untuk kemudian dengan pinggul lihainya, Jongin bergerak-gerak konstan, mengirimkan getaran ngilu plus nikmat pada penis Kyungsoo yang mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo mendorong dan menepis ciuman panasnya dan mengeluarkan desahan nyaring yang panjang.

"Hhaa-hhaa.. meong! Ah-ah-meooooonngg~" manja Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, Jongin terkekeh jahil, "Na-ah, Kyungsoo sayang," paraunya disertai desahan singkat. "aku sedang membuatmu menjadi lebih lemas lagi dan menjadi lebih kotor lagi dari ini," lanjutnya. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir dan menatap Kyungsoo yang merautkan wajah sensual dengan pandangan anak nakal. "terima ini!"

"Meong!-meong!ah-haa-haaaaa..."

"Ngg-ngg! meong!-aaaaaaahhhh~"

Bersamaan, kedua penis yang saling merapat itu mengeluarkan sari-sarinya yang lengket dan berbau khas, mendarat dan menodai permukaan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar-getar kaku—bahkan beberapa tetes diantaranya mencapai ke ujung dahi _Scottish Fold_ tersebut.

Jongin melihat kondisi _pet_ -nya masih dengan pandangan nakal dan sedikit kabut birahi, ia puas jika pencapaian bujukannya bahkan melebihi perkiraan—meskipun tidak melenceng dari niat awalnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau _grooming_ dengan cara terakhir ini:

... membuat Kyungsoo— _Scottish Fold_ manis, manja nan keras kepala itu menjadi _kotor_ _sekotor-kotor_ nya.

Benar-benar _kotor sekotor_ nya.

* * *

.

(The End)

.


End file.
